Face Plant
by Draiq
Summary: Renji has nowhere to stay, he goes to see rukia but he snuck in throught the wrong window, now he's stuck in Ichigos' room.can Renji escape from Ichigo's room? YAOI M LEMON COMPLETE
1. Kicked Out

HEYA ALL,

This is my first BLEACH fic, so don't go bonkers at me if you don't like the pairing!

Oh, and of course, with me as the author, it's totally M rated XD

Plushies for all that want them and friendly words to all those who review XD

By the way, if I get any flames I will just call you feeble minded or say that you are just jealous because I thought of it first and that you are a bad looser!

This will most likely take a lot of short chapters before it is done, so have patience XD it is set at around chapter 197-198 in the manga (don't know what episode of anime). No large spoilers, but maybe some minor ones.

P.S. for all those that might not know, Kisuke Urahara is the guy that Ichigo calls hat-n-clogs XD

Oh, and the tattoo in this story is not real in the proper story, but I did make up the catch phrase XD okay, I know it's lame but I like it! I also wrote the poem, I'm sorry it's so lame, but it's the best I could come up with XD XZ !?!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach, if I did it would be a show all about people like Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya and Ikkaku having kinky but sex XD YATTA YATTA YATTA, WOOT WOOT WOOT**

Well, with no further ado I give you the first chapter of Face Plant……

**Kicked Out**

**_Face plant: to fall flat on ones face, to plant ones face in the dirt, to trip and land face first on the ground._**

A small bell tinkled quietly as the door swung open letting in a cold breeze that rattled the screens. A tall regal looking woman walked in, she had the aura of someone who could not spare a minute; she was obviously a client. "Good evening Narcissa how are you today? What can I help you with?" gushed Urahara, not at all phased by the fact that it was one in the morning and such a woman had walked into his store.

"You know what I want; do you have it in stock?"

"Why yes of course, I have one right here ready for you. So Narci, because you love me sooo much… hows about a bit of a tip?"

"In your dreams, why would I tip you when there is someone _sooo_ much more worth my money over there?" she pointed to the corner where a sleeping Renji sat, slowly sliding down the wall, she gave Urahara a playful wink, "how much? I'll pay you for him XD" she gushed with a well bred laugh.

"You think HE'S more worth your money than I am?" asked Urahara sadly.

"Oh yes, he's the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen." She grabbed the parcel off of the counter and walked out, "later sweetie, I'll send the cheque via mail."

Urahara turned slowly to face Renji, his face twitched and then suddenly he let go like an avalanche, "RENJI!" he yelled stalking over to him and grabbing the back of his shirt, heaving him to his feet, "I've had enough of this, because of you I have lost tips from 7 female clients and 3 male ones, I'm not letting you stay here for one more minute, GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO LIVE." He cried as he threw a still half asleep Renji out on to the street. Renji sat up to find the door slammed in his face.

Well that's just swell, thought Renji, where am I going to go now? Oh I know, I'll go and stay with Rukia. Renji jumped from roof top to roof to until he got to Ichigo's house, he landed on the windowsill and opened the window, but the window slammed shut, knocking him into the room. He landed in the straddle position on top of Ichigo! The orange haired shinigami's hand shot out, grabbing Renji by the throat Ichigo hauled him sideways, sending him slamming into the wall. Renji watched in amazement as the captain level shinigami mumbled, "too early dad, go back to sleep." Then promptly rolled over and faced the wall, still as fast asleep as he was before Renji landed on him.

The bewildered shinigami stood there in shock, why hadn't the younger boy even woken up? How had he managed to throw Renji against the wall…IN HIS SLEEP?!? Renji looked around the room; it was just as barren as usual. He looked for the stupid stuffed toy that was Kon, but couldn't find him anywhere, maybe he was with Rukia. Speaking of that girl, thought Renji, where is she. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to open the wrong window. He walked over to the door and turned the handle, it was locked!

Renji was starting to get worried, how was he going to get out? He looked over at Ichigo…and noticed something he had never seen before. The Sleeping shinigami was wearing only a pair of boxers and was facing the wall, so Renji had a full view of his back. The middle section of his back was covered in ink-black swirling lines that seemed to caress two lines of medieval looking writing. Ichigo's tattoo said:

_**Death is emotionless,**_

_**But he's said to have a deadly sense of humour**_

Renji wondered when Ichigo had gotten the tattoo, it looked really good, and Renji had to admit, it wasn't that lame, it was actually king of funny. He walked over to Ichigo's bed, trying to lean over him to get to the window; he tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. His hands slipped and he fell onto Ichigo. He hurriedly tried to get up before Ichigo grabbed him again, but the boys arm moved at lightning speed and Renji found his throat once again caught in Ichigo's steely grasp. This time Ichigo opened his eyes, "dad will you just give up alre…Renji?" Renji coughed nervously, "um, I opened the wrong window…sorry."

Ichigo just led there staring for a few seconds before realising that he still had Renji in his vice-like grip. He let go apologising. "what are you doing in my room Renji?" he asked the vice captain.

Renji explained how he had been kicked out of Urahara's place and had come to find Rukia. Ichigo laughed as Renji explained his face plant. "There's no way you could get to Rukia, she's sleeping in the same room as my two sisters," said Ichigo, "but you can stay here for tonight, then you can find a new place in the morning." Ichigo got up and got some blankets out of his cupboard, making a bed on the floor for Renji. Then he got back in bed, "goodnight Renji," said Ichigo as he closed his eyes and instantly fell back to sleep. Renji just stood there astonished. A strange tingling feeling was running up and down his spine at the thought of sleeping in the same room as Ichigo, he had been dreaming of doing this for ages, but…he never thought he would actually do it.

He was now far to awake to even think about sleeping, so he paced up and down Ichigo's room, trying not to stare at the sleeping shinigami. As he walked he noticed that one floor board creaked, he knelt down and pried it up and away from its resting place, reached into the space beneath it and pulled out a strange box. It had a lock on it that Renji had never seen before, it was like a long tube that had countless rings on it, all inscribed with the twenty-six letters of the alphabet, as well as a space. The top of the lid had something written on it, Renji squinted in the dim light and read what was written there. The box said:

**Neither spell nor key will open this lock,**

**It can withstand most any shock.**

**To open my box, first you must find,**

**The answer to this riddle, it lurks within your mind.**

**The key to this lock lies in a name,**

**But if I told you who's it would be no game.**

**My first impression was hate and disgust,**

**This then turned to friendship and trust.**

**Ashes to ashes, dust to dust**

**Then turned in to love and lust.**

**First this person I tried to kill,**

**And their blood I did spill**

**But now this person I hate to fight,**

**Because I know it isn't right.**

**One last clue so you don't fail,**

**This person is indeed…a male.**

**One chance is all you get, just one try,**

**Make it right, if it's wrong…you die**

Renji sat staring at his find, what did this mean? It was so complicated, how on earth was he supposed to figure it out? He felt a faint twinge of jealousy that Ichigo was in love with someone else, but put it aside, telling himself he would worry about it later. He sat in silence, trying to make sense of the strange riddle, he would get it, he had to know…he had to know who it was.

**_Face plant: to fall flat on ones face, to plant ones face in the dirt, to trip and land face first on the ground._**

Well… waddaya recon? Is it alright? I'm sorry it's so lame, but it will get better, I promise XD

PLEASE R&R, if you do I will love you forever!!!!!

Iloveanimeguys over and out XD


	2. Truths Unlocked

Hiya again peeps, it's been so long!

I'm so sorry but because of my current situation I am only able to update every few months XZ as this is the case if you like my work, please visit my profile and look at the coming soon list, as I'm only able to focus on one at a time, I would highly value any opinions on which ones I should do first XD

Also I would just like to take this opportunity to apologise for not answering reviews, I try to answer every review I get, but it's just been too hard! But I swear on my life and soul as an otaku that from now on I will answer every review I get sent! So please r&r!

Warning: slight Yaoi in this chap, next will be lemon I swear XD

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of these characters; if I did it would be an illegal show...

Well, now that that's all over...it's time to get on with the next chapter of...

**Face Plant**

_**Face plant**__**: to fall flat on ones face, to plant ones face in the dirt, to trip and land face first on the ground.**_

Behind him Ichigo could hear Renjis breathing, it was uneven and light; he was still awake...and mumbling to himself...

'Bloody riddles! I hate riddles! Why couldn't it just tell me who it is?'

Ichigo could hear the rings spinning backwards and forwards as Renji fiddled with the lock, he wondered what answer he would put in.

'Hmm, let's see, hate and disgust...Well Kuchiki taichou maybe, or Zaraki. Friendship and trust, well, he certainly isn't friends with either of them. Ashes to ashes...isn't that what they say at a funeral here? So they're dead...shinigami definitely then. Oh thank god it's not Ishida! Hmm...love and lust...'

Renji made a small choking sound, it wasn't fair damn it!

Ichigo grinned to himself, go on Renji, take a stab at it!

God I want it to be me so badly, thought Renji, maybe I should just...just try. Gritting his teeth in anxiety Renji slowly spun the little rings until they read "Abarai Renji" then with shaking hands he pushed the little button on the end. A small whirling sound rose from the lock as the rings spun uncontrollably, finally stopping on the word, "open".

The lock fell from the box, and Renji sat there in shock, his mouth wide open. It was him! No way could it have been him! But now he thought about it, it all made sense, after all, he and Ichigo had started out as enemies, but now they were friends. It was everything the lock had said! Bewildered Renjis gaze landed on one of the lines on the lid of the box, one that he had been unconsciously reading over and over again.

**...turned in to love and lust**

Alright then, he thought to himself, let's see what's inside this box. Carefully he lifted the lid and found...

Nothing

The box was totally empty, except for a small role of paper almost invisible in the corner. Lifting it he unrolled it and read the message written upon it, "**Well well, aren't we the confident one?**"

Hissing in surprise he dropped it. Fine, if he wants to play games, I can play to! Thought Renji, after all, he is in love with me. He stood up and turned to wake Ichigo up...but the bed was empty.

Behind him someone laughed, he tried to turn around, but warm arms were wrapping around him before he could move. He stiffened as Ichigo's left arm slid across his chest, effectively pinning his right arm down, the other snaking under his shirt to fix itself into place around his waist. He felt trapped; trapped in Ichigo's strong, warm embrace.

Ichigo kissed his shoulder softly, whispering in his ear, 'I didn't know you liked me Renji, you should have just said, then maybe we would have been friends a lot sooner.' Renji growled; this wasn't how he had expected it all to play out.

Ichigo kept kissing his neck, fingers questing across Renji's chest playfully, tweaking a nipple. A small sound escaped Renji's throat as Ichigo touched him, it was all so good, but it had to stop!

'I-Ichigo please, stop, I know you like me but please. Kuchiki Taichou would kill me.'

Ichigo grinned, 'oh I never said I liked you Renji, not once.' Although he said this he didn't release his grasp on the vice captain.

'But...but my name unlocked the box, it was the answer to the riddle...'

Ichigo laughed, 'anyone's name will open that lock, it's a sort of test you see. You could put Aizen in there and it would open. I'm not as stupid as you look you known.'

Renji growled, and tried to struggle out of Ichigo's grip, but the younger boy just held him tighter. 'Don't bother Renji; I have no intention of letting you go just yet. Now that I know you like me, I want to have a little fun first.'

Renji tried to get away again, but suddenly found himself freed. Stumbling at the loss of Ichigo's support, he looked around for the elusive deputy. Grinning Ichigo appeared before him, a devilishly evil look on his face. With his teeth he unwrapped a thin green cloth from his wrist; Renji could have sworn it wasn't there before.

Darting forward with surprising speed Ichigo forced Renji against a wall, his warm tongue running along the older man's bottom lip. Ichigo kissed Renji softly, and the vice captain hesitantly kissed back, too taken up with kissing Ichigo to think of the repercussions later.

Grabbing Renji's wrists Ichigo quickly tied them together, never stopping the kiss as he worked. Renji hardly noticed the cloth; he could always break it later. Taking a step back Ichigo looked the panting vice captain up and down, his gaze lingering overlong on Renji's bound wrists and southerly region. 'Well then Renji...shall we have some fun now?'

Oh god, thought Renji, I seriously have to get out of here. If Kuchiki Taichou ever found out about this he would butcher me alive, he hates Ichigo enough as it...and he might...tell Rukia. Then Ichigo and I would both be dead...

Renji assessed his situation; he could either choose to get away and keep his job and life...or stay and have wild gratuitous sex with Ichigo, and die the next day...hmmm, tough choice...

_**Face plant**__**: to fall flat on ones face, to plant ones face in the dirt, to trip and land face first **_

-----

So? Once again I'd like to say that I am so sorry it's taken so long and that I haven't answered reviews, but I promise things will be different from now on! XD

I hope you enjoyed it XD please r&r, and don't forget to check my profile and tell me which story I should do first! XD

Love you all

Iloveanimeguys over and out XD


	3. Falling Face First

HIYA PEEPS!

I am SOOOOO sorry this chappy has taken so long, and I left it on a terrible cliffy XZ but now I'm back to finish it off, and in this chapter you'll find the true meaning of this stories name "Face Plant", all mixed in with a huge amount of lemon and perhaps even a little fluff...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did...It wud look sumat like all that writing down there...

So I'm glad to say that it's here at last, the third -...and sadly final- chapter of Face Plant...

**Falling Face First**

_**Face plant: to fall flat on ones face, to plant ones face in the dirt, to trip and land face first on the ground.**_

_Renji assessed his situation; he could either choose to get away and keep his job and life...or stay and have wild gratuitous sex with Ichigo, and die the next day...hmmm, tough choice..._

Renji's mind was in turmoil, here was his one chance to get it with Ichigo, so why was he worrying? 'Because Kuchiki-Taichou will kill you both, that's if Rukia doesn't get to you first...' said a familiar voice in his head. Oh great, he REALLY didn't need him listening in on this. Hissing at Zabimaru in his mind to shut the hell up and go away, he made his decision.

Lifting his bound up hands over his head he lent against the wall behind him, turning his most seductive look on Ichigo. "Have some fun?" he asked innocently, "I should think we could have a lot more than just fun..."

A wicked smirk crept onto Ichigo's face...what a gamble! It sure had payed off. And here he was right now, standing in front of him, offering him his body. Something stirred within him at the prospect, as his blood started to heat. He would make the older shinigami cry out in need for him, he would make him make all the noises he had in Ichigo's dreams. He took a step toward Renji, and despite the other mans consent Renji flinched slightly. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was from apprehension...or something more.

He placed a hand on Renji's waist gently, advancing forward slowly; he wanted to cherish this, to remember it forever. He breathed in his smell, warm and sweet. And he could feel the power coming off of him in waves. Here was a man of great power, a completely dominant male, and he was surrendering himself to Ichigo. The thrill of that knowledge ran through him, coursing through his veins and concentrating below his belt.

He pressed himself against Renji, body flush with the older mans. Grinding their hips together he put his lips to the redheads neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh he found there. He smiled against Renji's skin as he felt the older man shiver slightly. He started to bring his arms back down again, but Ichigo growled harshly, putting a hand up to keep Renji's in place. Renji shuddered at the feeling of being overpowered. It was strange, yet oddly arousing to be so much at another's mercy.

Before he knew what was happening Ichigo had grabbed Renji's shoulders, spinning him around quickly and throwing him down onto his small bed. Ichigo pushed Renji's hands above his head once more, pinning them to the bed with one of his own. With his other hand Ichigo quickly removed Renji's clothes. Discarding them quickly, he looked down at the body beneath him.

Gods the man was hot! Renji's hair had snapped free of its band and was spread across the pillow, his face was slightly flushed and his body was to die for. Ichigo ran a long finger along Renji's well defined muscles; sure that he had never seen anything so beautiful. Looking up he caught Renji's eye, and the older man stared back at him defiantly.

Ichigo's stomach was in his mouth. That was what he loved. The rawness of the man beneath him; even though he was being held down, his face still said that he was in full control. A creature of so much power, so much experience..._so much desire_.

Ichigo crashed his lips down onto the older shinigami's, making Renji gasp in surprise. Ichigo took the opportunity to explore the others mouth, sweeping it out with his tongue. They fought for dominance, but in the end Renji handed it over to Ichigo; not because he had to, but because he wanted to. He could feel every emotion coming off of Ichigo in waves. Lust, passion,...possessiveness. And he wanted it all. He thrust his hips up against Ichigo, grinding into the man above him. Ichigo mewled quietly, responding by grinding down against Renji harder. Sitting up, Ichigo straddled Renji's hips, slowly and torturously removing his clothes. Renji gulped, okay...a strip tease...what more could Ichigo think of to torture him? He was painfully hard already, and Ichigo wasn't making things any easier. Renji lifted his arms, but they didn't get far before they were slammed down on the mattress again.

Once Ichigo's clothes were gone he grinned down at Renji. "You move your arms...and I stop." Renji nodded, he understood. But what was Ichigo threatening to stop? Sudden realisation hit home as Ichigo's warm mouth slid over his cock. Renji shuddered, groaning as Ichigo's tongue ran up and down his length. Now he knew why Ichigo had tied his wrists together in the first place. The strain of keeping them in place, of not being able to grab something, was killing him. All he wanted to do was burry his hands in Ichigo's hair, to drive him lower over his cock. But if he did the younger man would stop. His hips bucked involuntarily, driving his cock further into Ichigo's mouth. The younger man ignored his gag reflex as he was forced to deep throat Renji, but he held his hips firmly to the bed to prevent it from happening again.

"...Ichigo...gunna..." with a moan of pleasure Renji came into Ichigo's mouth as he hit climax. Ichigo swallowed it all, moving back up to look into Renji's eyes he asked, "You ready?" The vice-captain nodded, pupils dilated with the after effects of pleasure.

Ichigo grabbed a tube of lube from his bedside drawer; squeezing some onto the palm of his hand he coated three of his fingers, then his entire length in the gel. Placing a finger at the older man's entrance he was about to insert it when he heard Renji snort. "Oh come on! How many times have I practically been killed? With all the pain I've felt before, I'll hardly be able to feel this!" Ichigo understood the logic, Renji was right. They were so used to pain now that he probably wouldn't feel any at all.

Grinning he replaced his fingers with his cock, "well if you say so, who am I to complain?" without any warning he drove into Renji. The older shinigami gasped at the unusual feeling of being filled, but true to his word didn't seem to be in any pain. Ichigo pulled out and pushed back into Renji, adjusting his angle to try and hit what he knew must be there. Renji groaned quietly, pleasure coursing through his body. Wrapping his legs firmly around Ichigo's hips he used them to push the younger man further into him, his head falling back at the sensation of the captain level shinigami being inside of him. All the while struggling to keep his arms above his head.

Ichigo increased his rhythm, thrusting hard and fast into Renji. Suddenly the older man groaned loudly, arching off of the bed in pure ecstasy as his prostate was hit. Ichigo memorised the spot, adjusting his angle to hit it dead on every time. With every thrust of Ichigo's powerful hips Renji saw starts before his eyes. The pleasure was building inside of him and he never wanted it to end.

The sight of Renji moaning and writhing beneath him was almost enough to push Ichigo over the edge, and he could feel himself reaching climax fast. Wrapping a hand around Renji's weeping cock he started pumping him in time to his thrusts. Both men shuddered as they neared climax. With a heady moan Renji came hard into Ichigo's hand, shuddering as he hit release. Feeling Renji's muscles convulse around him Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore, and at last he came inside of Renji, panting hard.

Pulling out of Renji Ichigo led beside him, but had to huddle close so as not to fall out of the tiny bed. Reaching up he undid the cloth around Renji's wrists, and the older man brought his arms down, quickly pulling Ichigo into an embrace; cradling the younger in his arms possessively.

Still breathing heavily Renji sighed. "Well, I've probably lost my job and my life now because of you, but I guess it might have been worth it..." Ichigo grinned, "Well I guess I'll take that as a compliment." He said. They led like that in silence for a while until Renji finally said, "so who do you really love Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up at him, startled, "what do you mean?" Renji looked over at the box on the floor. "You said anyone's name would open it, and that you hadn't said you liked me; that this was just "fun". So who do you REALLY love?"

Ichigo sniggered, then burst out laughing, unable to hold it in. Renji glared at him, hurt and confused. "Oh you idiot!" gasped Ichigo through his laughter. "I lied of course. Your name is the only one that will open that box, and it's been that way for quite a while now. And even though I didn't say I like you, I also didn't say that I didn't like you." His tone became serious again then, "the person that I love is you, and I know it to be truer now than ever before. I'm not a romantic person Renji...but perhaps I could try to be for you."

He straddled the older man again, lowering his lips to his to meet in a chaste kiss. Bringing a hand up to stroke the side of Renji's face he pulled back and whispered quietly, "this is the way I feel about you, no lies, no false promises, no notes in empty boxes." He kissed his lover again softly, stroking his fingers through his silky hair.

Renji swallowed the knot in his throat, looking up into Ichigo's honest face. "I...I love you to Ichigo..." he whispered quietly, before capturing the boys mouth again, in the most magical kiss he had ever had...

_And that my friend is how it happened...Renji found himself about to do a face plant into the dirt...but before he could hit the ground he was caught in strong arms...And instead of falling face first in the mud, he fell face first in love..._

_**Face plant: To fall head over heels in love, to fall for another, to trip and land in your lovers arms...**_

WHELLLLLLL...there it is lovely reviewers, I really hope that I did well, I stayed up writing this al night, and the lemon is straight of the top of my head, so i hope despite that that it's still good enough XZ

People need to write more of Ichigo being the top in this pairing, I mean, I know Renji is seme material, but HELLOOOO people, this is Ichigo we're talking about as well. I think Renji would be more laid back about it (forgive the pun) and so wudn't care as much about being uke, also...I pretty much just recons he plays a freaking hot uke anyway...

_**...Picture it...**_him, moaning and writhing beneath you as innumerable swear words leek from his mouth. Hair spread out on a pillow as he pants heavily, and beautiful chest on display...now tell me people, what on earth could possibly look better than that? XD lmao

In this I tried to make it seem like they were both dominant males, and that Renji was only being bottom because he didn't mind. Also I really think my idea of no pain wud be kinda true, I mean come on, these guys have been stabbed and cut so many times, I don't think they'd even notice this kinda thing.

Well, please R&R and tell me what you think, i love hearing from you all.

Love you guys so much,

Iloveanimeguys over and out XD

P.S. need yaoi obsessed friends on msn, drop me a pm and maybe we cud be friends XD ...pwetty pwetty pwease...


End file.
